


Bebop and Rocksteady Commit Crimes

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: The two boyfriends just commit some crimes





	Bebop and Rocksteady Commit Crimes

“Stop kicking that vending machine!”

 

Owen was mid-kick to the offending snack machine that had stolen his second dollar  to look up at the custodian. He was much smaller than Owen, where he stood mere inches below Owen’s chest.

 

“Well, fix this piece of garbage and I won’t have to kick it. This thing owes me two Twinkies that I intend to have and devour. Either that or you give me two dollars...with interest old man.”

 

Owen took his hands out of his pockets where they resided and showed the brass knuckles that adorned his fists. A wide, almost maniacal smile spread around his face. The fat custodian grew worried for his wallet in his pocket. It contained his credit cards and the money that was supposed to pay for his rent. The burly teenager frightened him. He was a good foot taller and his arms were thick and just staring down at his large stomach with the potential to be punched made him anxious.

 

“You’ll have to take that up with the manager.” Sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Well, I don’t see no manager, I just see you. With the way you sweatin’, I’m thinking you got a fat pocket for a janitor.” 

 

He lifted his fists, really showing them off. Sweat poured down his forehead as he whipped around to see the empty lobby. Not a soul in sight. Not even the receptionist, who was meant to be there at all times. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, the metal bar that laid underneath the palm of his hand felt like it was searing into his shoulder.

 

“We gonna have some fun right?”

 

* * *

  
  


“Ey yo where did you get that wallet.”

 

Anton stared down at the boring brown leather wallet in Owen’s hand. He watched as Owen transferred bills over to his own red leather. 

 

“Some nice man in ya building gave it to me. We came down to an agreement after that dumbass machine stole my money. Hey, you feeling like eatin’ down at the Horseshoe? I feel like the urge for burgers comin’ to me.”

 

Anton bit his lip before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head, he wrapped his arm around the taller teens waist as they walked down to the Horseshoe Bar to bother Dean. Anton lay unaware of the fat custodian who lay near crippled in the storage closet of his apartment building.


End file.
